The present invention is directed to racetracks in general and, more specifically, to abridge spanning a racetrack for improved viewing of events occurring on the racetrack.
Racetracks of various forms have been used throughout recorded history for various sporting activities. These forms of racetracks include, for example, running tracks, dragstrips, motorcycle tracks, motocross tracks, horserace tracks, harness race tracks, dog tracks, running tracks, and automobile tracks. Typically, where spectator viewing is available, seats are provided in the form of grandstands or other seating arrangements located at one or more location around or otherwise adjacent to the track surface location.
Some of these tracks, particularly larger tracks where spectators pay for viewing, include a bridge to take pedestrians from one side of the racetrack surface to the other side of the racetrack surface, for example, from an area adjacent any grandstands located outside the racetrack to the “infield” area of the racetrack. However, all of these tracks, as presently known, are provided only for movement of pedestrians from one side of the racetrack surface to the other. None is known to accommodate extended viewing of events occurring on the racetrack below.
It would be particularly beneficial to provide spectators comfortable extended viewing of events occurring on a racetrack on a bridge, directly over that racetrack. Excellent, close, and unobstructed viewing may be easily provided. Moreover, where there is a ticket charge for such spectators, charging of a premium price may be possible due to the highly desirable location of such viewing.